Vampire Period
by BubblyAmericanWriter1
Summary: What if, after Bella kissing Jacob on purpose in Eclipse, Edward was suddenly pissed off about it? AU One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IF... **Edward got pissed off by the fact Bella asked Jacob to kiss her so he wouldn't go kill himself?

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**-**

Jacob was the most annoying boy I had ever met in my entire 18 years of life, and yet I loved him. More than I should. I would never love anyone as much as I loved Edward, but it was close. I loved the ignorant, smart-ass wolf that stood in front of me right now.

"What?" I gasped out. I wasn't comprehending what he had just said. "You're... you're going to do _what?" _He shrugged so calmly, so nonchalantly, as if we were discussing a bad grade on a paper.

"There's no reason for me to stick around. You have Cullen and the world would be a less screwed-up place without me around. I know they'd be happier without me, and you'd be the happiest of all, Bella. So go and marry Edward; I'm sure your life will be better without me," he said, staring straight into my face. He wasn't bluffing; his jaw was set and his face was cold.

"I need you in my life, Jacob! I need you," I said, my voice breaking.

"No, you don't Bella. You have everything you ever wanted. Would it matter so much to you if I took myself out of your life?" he asked.

"I - I won't let you. I'll tell Edward to go warn Sam; you will _not _purposefully get yourself killed. I won't allow it," I said boldly. He laughed, a short laugh, one that was so cold it made me shiver.

"And how will you stop me?" he taunted. I glared at him, though nothing was coming to me.

"Unless..." he said, trailing off. He eyed me cautiously.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Unless you can prove that you love me; that you really do need me."

"How would I do that?" I asked, though I already knew.

"Kiss me. And _mean it, Bella,_" he said, closing the distance in between us. Suddenly I was swept up in his hot embrace, clutching my short arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. His lips were moving on mine, and Jacob was everywhere.

A part of me was screaming that this was wrong, but the other part - the dominant part - said "what the hell" and threw myself into the kiss. I responded quickly to him. I tangled my hands in his hair and moved my lips against his, in sync, as one.

Finally it became too much and I tugged on his head to get him off of me, but that just made his lips become even more urgent. I finally pulled him off of me. We were both sweating and panting heavily. Then Jacob smiled, and pulled me to him again. He planted the softest of kisses, as soft as a butterfly's wing, on my lips and pulled back.

"That should have been our first kiss, Bella," he said. "I'll be back." He took of towards the forest.

"Promise?" I called after him. He turned around and grinned my favourite Jacob grin.

"Definitely," he called back before disappearing in the wood.

--

I sat down in the tent, waiting for Edward to come back. I heard footsteps and stood up to face Edward. When he came in the tent, his face was set and his eyes were cold.

"Edward? Are you... okay?" I asked, tentatively taking a step forward.

Then he did something I sure as hell didn't see coming.

Edward Cullen slapped me.

I fell backward onto the ground, luckily hitting my head on the sleeping bag instead of directly onto the hard ground. "What the hell, Edward?" I yelled, wincing when I felt the pain in my head.

"You're a whore, you know that Bella?! Why the hell did you kiss him?! And you did it _willingly!!! _Do I mean nothing to you? HUH?!" he screamed. Damn. Even when he yells his voice is still beautiful.

"Edward, you mean everything to me! But I can't just let my best friend _die!" _I screamed back at him, wincing. He stared at me for a few moments before storming out of the tent.

Seth poked his tan, gangly head in and raised a wolfy eyebrow in question to Edward's pissy-ness.

"Hell if I know," I said, shrugging. "Maybe he's on his vampire period."

* * *

A/N: So this... didn't turn out the way I wanted, but I'd still like reviews!!


	2. Goodbye For Now

So after a constant inner battle with myself for the past (almost two) years, I've decided to give up trying to write FanFiction, at least for the time being. I try to write new things, and I end up getting one chapter posted and completely forgetting about it. As I enter into the summer before my Senior year of high school, I do notice how much I've grown, not only as a person but also as a writer. My vocabulary is bigger, and I'm more mature about what I write. I don't write just silly little things for the heck of it; I try to write things that will have a purpose and that will ultimately entertain other people. My first story on here - ever - was Why Like When You Can Love? (Oh gosh, do you guys even remember that story?) And it got a really good review, but I eventually took it down because I was trying to writer better (more mature) things. Maybe that's where my inspiration started going downhill.

I just am not inspired to write FanFiction anymore. I tried my hardest for almost two years because I know you guys (if any of you are still out there) enjoy my writing and enjoy me as a person and I love all of y'all for that. But as my life moves ahead, and I get busier and busier I just won't have time for this. I have college classes, scholarships, and graduation to look forward to, not to mention my part-time job. I'll be doing homework or working every night, and barely have time to socialize with my friends, let alone get on the computer and try to post something I won't cringe at. I know it sounds awful, but I'm just too busy for this. Way too busy.

Does this mean I'm going to disappear for good? HECK NAW. I'll still be around; after all, there are many stories on here I'm subscribed to, many wonderful authors that I love, and this is such a great way to pass the time when I'm not doing anything. The only way FanFiction can get rid of me is if they ban my account, and I hope that never happens. My stories will stay up; I'm not going to take them down. I know my notes story was the amusement of a lot of people here, so why remove a good thing?

I joined FanFiction when I was 13 years old. It was a new website and I was (still am) an aspiring writer. I had plenty of ideas and wanted to write something I was proud of. I would come home from school every day and sit down at the computer and read reviews and messages related to the stories I had written, and then crank out another chapter. I enjoyed doing that; you have NO idea what joy it brought me.

FanFiction just doesn't have its spark anymore for me, guys. Sad, but true. I'm going to go to college and major in English, and hopefully by the time I graduate college (in 5 years, seeing as I have one more high school year left) I will have something published, and I will definitely update this and let y'all know. However, I don't think I'll be writing anymore about Bella or Edward or Harry or Hermione or any other fictional character for quite some time. As much fun as it was to manipulate them and all, I'm ready to move on to characters from my own imagination. I'm ready to create a world that YOU GUYS will fall in love with. I want to be able to see my name on this website, along with whatever series it is I've created. I want to be able to see you guys manipulate my characters and bring me joy and laughter and tears. I want to see all of this come true.

Right now, I'm an empty slate. But who knows what 5 years will bring? It's a long time, after all.

Feel free for you all to message me with questions or things of that nature; I will read and respond to them all.

But for now... goodbye, you guys. I'll miss each and every one of you. xoxoxo

-Deanna


End file.
